Enter Deathfire and Shadowstalker
by Bad Boy Lover 4eva
Summary: Ok it's my first fanfic so don't be harsh on me and critisize me. i really crap at this
1. Default Chapter

Lee: Yah! Started a story

J: Shut up!

Lee: No. Plz read and review

J: I said shut up!

Lee: No!

J: Yes!

Lee: No!

J: Yes! Who'd wanna read and review shit like this?

Chapter 1  
  
Dream   
  
"Lianne move," her mother said as she pushed her black haired, red eyed, 10yr old daughter out of the way of the speeding car.  
  
Lee turned round and saw the car hit her mother.  
  
"NO," Lee screamed as she fell on her knees with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
End of dream   
  
A 15yr old Lee sat up straight in her bed.  
  
"Not again!" Lee said as she cried. She sat there and cried. She didn't even stop when her dad opened the door and let himself in.  
  
"Lee," he said.  
  
"Gambit," Lee said.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to cal me dad?" he asked  
  
Lee covered her face with her hands and continued to cry. Gambit had only known his daughter for 4 years. The year between the death of her mum and finding her Dad, she spent with her best friend J. Gambit had to make it up to his daughter.  
  
Gambit sat next to her and put his arms around her. Lee immediately turned round and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Same dream then!" Gambit said to himself.  
  
Then Magneto walked in.  
  
"I assume she had the same dream," Magneto as he watched Lee cry.  
  
"Yeah. Past 3 months she's had this dream," Gambit said as he realised Lee had fallen asleep again. Then Mastermind entered the room.  
  
"Mastermind. I need this dream dealt of, serpress it," Magneto said as Gambit laid his daughter down.  
  
Mastermind went to the side of the bed and put his hands either side of her head. After 5 minutes he removed his hands.  
  
"Well?" Magneto asked.  
  
"I've serpressed the dream but something stopped me. She's becoming immune to my powers," Mastermind said.  
  
"But that's impossible," Gambit said.  
  
"Then that means she is a mutant herself," Magneto said.  
  
"But what powers does she have?" Gambit asked.  
  
Then Lee was surrounded by shadows and disappeared. J: Oooh . . . I see, I'm like some sort of Shadow thing, Dead Ghost Physco Kitty and Chicken ATTACK!! 

Lee: Ok that's just u ain't it J

J: Yeah

Lee: I do not own X-men evolution

J: Is that it for a chapter? Lee: Pretty much

J: U sum sort of Drunk blonde

Lee: No drunk brunette – drinks bottle of vodka – dumb

J: dum is pelt like that yours says dum-b


	2. Chapter 2

Lee: Yay we're back

J: No! Y'd u have 2 include me in Ur shitty story

Lee: -crys and runs off-

J: So I don't lose my best friend plz read and review this shitty story  
-hears Lee cry in background-

J: Oh man I'm a really bitchy friend- and I enjoy it! XD

------------- ----------------- ---------------- ------------------  
Chapter 2  
  
------J's house------  
  
J and Lee, who was now awake, appeared in J's room from the shadows.  
  
"Hey J," Lee said.  
  
"What was they talking about?" J asked as they sat on the silk-like sofa in J's room. Most of J's clothes were silk, as was her bedspread, pillow covers and curtains.  
  
"Something about me becoming immune to Masterminds powers and that I may be a mutant aswell," Lee said, "Have you still got sum off my clothes here?" Lee looked at the wrinkly shirt and trousers.  
  
"Yeah. There in the en-suite," J said knowing that all this would happen. J closed her bluey-green eyes and ran her fingers through her mahogany- coloured hair.  
  
"Thanks J," Lee said as she walked into the en-suite bathroom and closed the door behind her.  
  
That was when J's mobile rang, she answered it knowing exactly who it was.  
  
------Phone conversation------

J: Hey Logan

Logan: How many times do I have to tell u its dad 2 u?

J: Whatever! Any way why'd you call?

Logan: Xavier got a reading on your powers!

J: Damn!

Logan: And you need to keep Lee with you!

J: I am you think I'm gonna let her go back to Gambit and Magneto!

Logan: no I didn't think you would1

J: You coming over?

Logan: Yeah. Lee tensed up!

J: Yeah she's getting changed at the moment!

Logan: You are to stay where you are and if you don't you ain't coming to the institute tomorrow to see the elf

J: He does have a name!

Logan: Elf to me!

J: See you in while then  
  
-------End of phone conversation------   
  
J put her phone in her pocket as Lee came out of the en-suite wearing a black skirt, a very tight and revealing black vest top, a white cardigan that stopped at her waist and had fur on the front, and black leather knee- high boots. Lee did her cardigan up half way so that the top underneath was still on show.  
  
"You're a life saver," Lee said as she sat next to J on the silk-like sofa.  
  
"I know," J said she opened her eyes again.  
  
"Who called?" Lee asked.  
  
"Logan or as he likes to be called me dad," J replied. Lee laughed a little. "At last I thought I'd never get you laughing again!" J said.  
  
"Didn't think I could laugh anymore!" Lee said. "Is your dad coming round?"  
  
"Yeah he should be. You know him doesn't exactly do what he says he will most of the time!" J replied.  
  
That was when they heard a motorbike outside.  
  
"Guess he did this time," Lee said. They walked downstairs and opened the front door for Logan. He walked in shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Hey squirt!" Logan said to J.  
  
"Stop calling me squirt and I'll stop calling you Logan," J said.  
  
"Whatever. You alright Lee?" Logan said turning to Lee. Lee was very quiet and just nodded to him. Obviously she knew the actual purpose of Logan coming to see J and her.  
  
"Good. I'm not the only one here. The professor is outside with storm and red. They were wondering if you'd talk to them but I've got the feeling you don't want to," Logan said. Yet again Lee didn't use words to answer but simply shook her head.  
  
"Lee, you can talk," J said. Lee shook her head and stayed quiet. Then she covered her ears.  
  
"Lee," J said with curiosity.  
  
"Get out of my head," Lee yelled.  
  
Logan heard a knock and opened the door to see Storm there.  
  
"Is the professor and Red trying to get in her head," Logan asked.  
  
"No the professor and Jean have gone back to the institute," Storm replied.  
  
"Mastermind," J growled, "Lee fight the bastards control!"  
  
"J," Logan said.  
  
"What? You want Mastermind to wipe her brain of information? Coz I don't so I'm gonna help her by any means possible," J said.  
  
J held Lee's arm and started turning into a shadow Logan grabbed her.  
  
"The professor can't help her as much as me," J said.  
  
"Like how? He knows everything about her," Logan said as J let go off Lee. That was when Lee took her hands away from her ears and fainted but Logan held her up.  
  
"It would be best if we took her to the professor," Storm said  
  
"No. She'd just be in more danger and you wouldn't be able to help her through her mental trauma," J said, "OPPS! You weren't meant to know that!" J turned into a shadow and disappeared.  
  
------Shadow Realm (J's POV)------  
  
I sat on a rock. The shadow realm was my domain! My true home! The gateway through shadows that I created!

I created this place long ago in my head but when I first got my powers I harnessed them to make this place real! I bring Lee here along with others just to hang around. I could bend the Shadow realm to look like anything! But the rocks and desert had to stay!

I would just make a mansion appear so we could all go inside and have a laugh! Lee and me use to spend hours here with our friends just talking or just doing anything! Until Gambit took her away. It's taken me ages to find her but I found her!  
  
How could I be so stupid to tell them that? I should have brought her here, I should have got the professor to help, I should of let Mastermind wipe her memory!  
  
What am I saying I couldn't? I'm her friend and helping her is what I'm meant to do.  
  
How could I be so fucking stupid to leave her with Storm and Dad? How could I be so god damn fucking stupid?  
  
------With Logan and Storm------  
  
"Well that was unexpected!" Storm said

------------- -------------- ---------------- ---------------- ------------  
J: well Lee and me are talking again!

Lee: Yeah!

J: But you'll no longer have us talking to each other at the end of each chapter!

Lee: Why?

J: Coz Bad Boy Lover 4eva said we ain't so live with it. Coz she'll be the one talking at the end of each chapter with us! I didn't mean we wouldn't be talking at all!

Lee: I'm so stupid!

J: I know XD

Lee: -ignores J- Plz read and review

J: And Bad Boy Lover 4eva does not own anything she writes fanfics for! Got it?


End file.
